Maybe, One day, Things will be okay
by catherineeex
Summary: Sirius Black sees a girl who is in Slytherin. They "say" shes the malfoys cousin but he knows its not the truth. Who exactly is she? They have a secret relationship, but how long will it stay a secret?


_ This is my first fanfic. :) Please Review!_

Our Little Secret

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything you recognize.**

Brooke looked at her reflection in the lake. Her long dark auburn hair blowing lightly because of the wind. Hazel eyes that are sometimes green. A pale complexion. ' Why do I even look like this.'

Brooke Waters thought. Brooke is Lucious Malfoy's cousin.

She is staying with them in London and will be attending her 7th year in Hogwarts. Normally, Brooke would go to Beauxbatons, but the recent death of her guardians forced her to stay with her so called "cousin" whom she only met two weeks ago. Brooke didn't look anything like a Malfoy, and she highly doubts that she is one.

Brooke looked at the sunset, and then decided to head off to the Slytherin Common Room, where she can skip dinner and try to figure out her parentage.

"Oi! Prongs!" Sirius yelled.

"He's right next to you Sirius," Remus said with a scowl, "There's no need to yell"

They were in their dorms, preparing to go to sleep.

"Yeeahhh, but he's not listening!"

"I am so! You just want to annoy Remus" James said with a smirk on his face.

Sirius could only grin.

"Anyways," he continued, "I was just trying to ask you if you knew anything about that new Slytherin girl, Brooke was it?"

"I don't know anything about her," James said "Although, I do know she's Lucious Malfoy's cousin."

"hmmm, I don't think so. She looks nothing like a Malfoy."

"Could you two quiet down?! We have classes tomorrow and it's already two in the morning!" Peter yelled from his bed.

Sirius through a pillow at him.

"This is important business Wormtail, I'm sure you'll understand."

Peter just scowled and tried to get back to sleep.

"you know, I do agree with him." Remus said angrily.

James and Sirius both through pillows at him.

"You could've just asked you know." James said laughing with Sirius.

Sirius turned back to James. "Do you think she'll go out with me?"

"Who?" James asked with a confused look.

"Brooke"

"Not sure if she's a pureblood fanatic or not, just give it a try."

"That's my plan."

Brooke was concentrating on her potion in Potions class so hard she was sweating. It was to distract her from what really was going on in the Slytherin part in the classroom.

People worshiped her and didn't even know her. All because she was living with a Malfoy and so called, "related" to him. All they ever spoke about was half-bloods and mud-bloods and which mud-blood to hex next. It really was quite ridiculous. There was no point to any of this.

Professor Slughorn yelled out that class was over, and Brooke hurried to get out of there. She wanted to go to the lake, where it was peaceful at this time.

She ignored the people calling out to wait for her. They were all fakes anyway.

Brooke felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around. It was Sirius Black, a Gryffindor and she had heard all about him.

"So uh, hey…" he said.

"Hi" Brooke said, with a smile creeping on her face. He was really attractive.

"Where you going?"

"The Lake."

"Oh, well, -"

"Could you hurry along with your sentences, those girls over there might catch up with me, I forgot their names."

Sirius turned around to see some Slytherins. 'Why was he so nervous?'

"Okay, straight to the point, Would you like to go out with me?"

A smile went on Brooke's face. Why was he asking her out?

"You don't even know me."

"I'd like to get to know you"

"Look, I'm sure you're a nice guy and all, but I know the way this Slytherin against Gryffindor thing works. I'm totally against it but I don't want to get picked on and hexed by my whole house."

'Damn' Brooke thought. Stupid school. Stupid Slytherins. She really liked this guy. He's not as bad as the Slytherin's said he was. Well, he doesn't sound it.

"How about we keep it a secret then?" a mischievous grin appearing on his face, as he drew closer to Brooke and whispered, "just our little secret?"

Brooke smiled. "okay" she nodded, and they both went their opposite directions, both feeling very pleased and happy.


End file.
